1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically the software that runs on computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the field of architecture design.
2. Description of the Related Art
A highly efficient use of software is through a Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA). SOA is a collection of software services that are provided to a customer. Unlike previous generations of distributed computing systems, SOA provides a level of granularity that allows the customer to achieve near-custom software, while reusing existing services that are supplied to the SOA services provider. However, transitioning from a local architecture to an SOA architecture is fraught with transition problems.